Moves Like Jagger
by my-missingpuzzlepiece
Summary: Blaine asks Kurt to help him rehearse Moves Like Jagger.


Blaine stood in front of Kurt and nudged him backwards into a chair. Kurt sat happily and glanced around the rest of the empty choir room.

"Where's Brad?" Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

"He's helping Rachel rehearse something in the auditorium, so this room's free for the next hour." Blaine took a few steps backwards towards the piano, where a CD player was on top. "So I thought, I'd get your opinion on a song I want to sing for this week's assignment."

Blaine pressed a few buttons and then turned back to Kurt. "Is that okay?"

Kurt crossed one leg over the other, and nodded encouragingly. Blaine smiled and pressed play as a familiar sound hit Kurt's ears.

Blaine licked his lips before singing the opening line.

_Just shoot for the stars...if it feels right,_

_Then aim for my heart...if you feel like,_

_and take me away, make it okay,_

_I swear I'll behave_

Kurt gulped, his mouth suddenly dry as Blaine dragged a chair closer to Kurt's, letting the sides knock together as he took a seat, facing his whole upper body directly next to Kurt's, facing him and pressing shoulder to shoulder.

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

He leant back slightly, giving Kurt the chance to remember how to breathe again.

_You say I'm a kid, my ego is big_

and then he was back, body pressed right against Kurt's, whispering the line into his ear

_I don't give a shit..._

_And it goes like this!_

Blaine stood up and danced around the room, before hopping up to sit on the side of the piano, legs slightly open and his upper body leaning towards Kurt.

_Take my by the tongue and I'll know you,_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you,_

_All the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the mooooooves like Jagger!_

He jumped back down off of the piano and walked forward to stand in front of Kurt, legs either side of Kurt's and one hand on Kurt's shoulder, the other lightly on his thigh, leaning down until their faces were level.

Kurt's memory went hazy at the second verse, Blaine was practically straddling his hips, and it took every little bit of Kurt's willpower not to pull Blaine into his lap and kiss him hard. Kurt always had this fantasy of Blaine straddling his hips, grinding hard into him, his mouth sucking hickeys onto Kurt's neck as they both came undone. Kurt breathed in sharply, dismissing his thoughts and settled for lopping his fingers through the belt loops on the front of Blaine's jeans. He pulled him downwards sharply, sucking his neck harshly as Blaine sang through the chorus again.

Kurt leant back again slowly, and pushed Blaine up strictly, before joining in the song to take over the bridge.

_You wanna know...how to make me smile_

Kurt stood up, one hand lightly on Blaine's shoulder as he walked slowly behind him.

_Take control, own me just for the night_

That last line was practically a moan and Blaine gulped hard, turning to face Kurt. Kurt had a teasing smile on his lips and he licked them briefly before continuing the song.

_And if I share my secret, _

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this._

_So watch and learn,_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, ooh baby rub me right_

Kurt gripped Blaine's suspender and pulled him towards him, pressing their bodies together.

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_And it goes like this..._

Blaine gripped Kurt's waist and pressed their mouths together, forgetting about the song and letting the instrumental sounds continue running. He slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, and Kurt sucked harshly on it. Kurt's hands continued to grip onto Blaine's suspenders, pulling him backwards as Kurt found his way to the piano. Pushing the CD player aside, Blaine helped Kurt hop up onto the piano first, and then jumped up himself to sit next to him. Blaine locked eyes with Kurt for a second, pupils blown out with lust before the leant in for a kiss again. They both shuffled backwards slowly, hands all over each other's torsos, Kurt's firmly grasping the suspenders again, pulling Blaine upwards as Kurt leant back. Blaine obliged, and when Kurt was lying down fully, he slipped his leg in between Kurt's, and moved his body over to hover over the top of him. Never breaking the kiss once, Kurt moaned deeply and threw his head backwards, letting Blaine suck hard on his neck, leaving marks which he soothed with his tongue.

Neither of them heard the door click open, and then shut again.

Blaine leant further over Kurt, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and then sliding his tongue back into Kurt's mouth. This time, Blaine moaned and Kurt chucked slightly, knowing exactly what he was doing to his boyfriend.

Rachel cleared her throat before speaking.

"As hot as this is, I need to just pick up some sheet music and then I'll leave." She walked proudly across the room, smirking slightly. "Don't worry about moving, I wouldn't want to disturb."

They both watched her with wide eyes as she walked back across the room, arms full of sheet music. They continued staring as she smiled widely at them and left the room, clicking the door shut again.

Blaine looked down at Kurt who was...smiling?

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh shhh, she won't tell." Kurt pulled his arm to the back of Blaine's neck, edging him downwards to meet his lips again. Blaine obliged and tugged Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking roughly, making Kurt thrust upwards slightly. Blaine lowered downwards slightly, pressing their bodies together. He rolled his hips against Kurt's and moaned at the friction. When Kurt met his grinding, the bell rang.

Blaine let his head fall down to Kurt's shoulder.

"Shit." he whispered.

Kurt laughed lightly and pushed Blaine upwards until they were both sitting upright. Blaine leant over and kissed him again, before pressing stop on the repeating CD player. He took Kurt's hand and they both hopped down from the piano and walked over to the back of the choir room, taking their seats, their fingers remaining intwined.

Rachel was the first to come into the choir room and smiled a knowing smile at them. "Kurt, Blaine."

Blaine looked down and laughed, then looked back up to meet Rachel's gaze. "Good afternoon Rachel."

She nodded, happily and then took a seat at the front of the choir room. As soon as everyone had arrived, Blaine was sure Rachel was going to make an announcement about what she had scene, but instead she surprised them.

"Mr Schuester?"

He sighed. "Yes Rachel?"

She stood up and took place next to Mr Schue. "I think Kurt and Blaine should duet Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 for Sectionals. I saw them rehearsing it earlier, and they sounded _really _good."

She grinned at them, both turning redder with embarrassment.

"I think that's a great idea, Rachel." Finn smiled up at them, completely oblivious to what she was hinting.

"So it's settled. Congratulations boys." She winked at them and took her seat again as Mr Schue began rambling about another Journey song.

Blaine pressed a small kiss to Kurt's cheek, quietly excited about this duet.


End file.
